Conventionally, many articles have been produced from lead because of its relatively high density (11.3 g/cc), high workability, and inexpensive cost. In particular, firearm projectiles have almost exclusively been produced from lead or an alloy of lead and a small percentage of antimony. Because of the toxicity of lead, efforts have been made to discover lead substitutes. In 1996, the U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service banned the use of lead shotgun shot for hunting waterfowl, thus prompting an immediate need to discover appropriate lead alternatives for shotgun shot. Furthermore, lead alternatives for other firearm projectiles, such as firearm slugs, were sought.